The Girl In The Front Row
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Professor Edward Cullen is madly in love with his student Isabella Swan. During the last party of the year, a drunken Edward is given a choice, "Call me Isabella... Pretend I'm Isabella." But... Who is she really? Does he have to pretend? O/S EXB LEMONS


**A little one shot that was running around in my head :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy your Easter treat! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the featured characters.**

**EdwardxBella story. Rated M for lemons.**

* * *

_The Girl In The Front Row_

EPOV

I stared at her as she took notes from the projector, her head lifted every few seconds before her brow puckered and she lowered it to write once again.

I knew exactly why I was staring at her, it was the same every other Monday and Friday she was in my lectures.

She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life.

Of course, I was eight years her senior, and I was also her college lecturer, and making my feelings known to her or anyone else was strictly against the rules...

But that didn't stop me from admiring her from a distance. It didn't stop me from picking apart her brains on casual topics of literature, just to see what she was like on the inside, what she believed in and what her character was made up of.

I was a romantic, I was well aware of that, but I was a English Lit lecturer, what would anyone expect other than a romantic teacher?

She glanced up again, and stared straight at me for so long I forgot to breathe.

_My God, she is beautiful._

She smiled a little, her cheeks flushing red before she lowered her eyes again.

She always did that, and I loved her for it.

She was a silm girl, with curves in _all _the right places. She was of normal height for a 22 year old woman, but I was very tall, and so she only reached my shoulder. She had long brown hair, with a hint of red, that sat just below the lines of her _perfect perfect _breasts, although she always wore it up in a ponytail or a bun. Her eyes were deep hazel, darker even than that, and they held so much power, independance, and _brains _that I knew if I'd met her outside the classroom, she'd be my other half.

She wore clothes that didn't flatter her very well, that was one score against her name. But then again, I was pleased of this fact, because by wearing jeans and a shirt the male students didn't take much notice of her. I was happy of this because, unlike them, I had an uncanny imagination, and I didn't _need _her to wear tight fitted clothes to imagine her naked.

Yes. I'd done it plenty of times.

She was forever a part of my dreams in my empty bed at night.

It wasn't that I was ugly. I would say I was pretty normal. If I was going by my best friend's word though, apparently I was "so hot girls get burnt just looking at you". Yep.

Apparently.

But I was geek. I may have looks, but I also have brains, and I use them... _A lot._

Girls didn't really like that about me. They may have wanted a conversation, but books and music wasn't the type they were after.

So, I had had only two girlfriends in my life. I'd slept with both of them, and to be honest the relationship had ended soon after. I was convinced I was lacking in _that _department, and so I hadn't slept with anyone in since I was 26...

Four years.

I was 30 years old now, and those four years without the warmth of a woman seemed to be hundreds whenever I looked at the girl in the front row.

I ran my fingers through my unruly hair, sighing as I glanced down at my notes once again.

"Everyone finished?" I inquired, glancing around the class.

Most of them nodded, and when I glanced at the girl she was chewing on her pen as she read back over her notes.

I tried my hardest not to groan aloud as I stared at her, redirecting my attention back to my notes.

"The Duchess of Malfi then..." I began, "Was her marriage to Antonio for love? Or simply to go against the order of her brothers?"

"For love." Someone began, "She clearly loves him! She gets married as soon as her brothers leave."

"Wouldn't that give cause for the counter arguement then?" I questioned, "The fact that they tell her not to get married, then once they leave she chooses Antonio... Who wasn't even aware of her plan of action... How could she be in love with someone who was so surprised when she made it clear she intended to marry him?"

The class looked at me in shocked silence, and I felt somewhat proud of my achievements. I loved getting them to think. I loved making them argue with me.

I didn't believe what I'd just said either, I truly believed the Duchess and Antonio were in love, but it wasn't about what I thought, it was about what _they _thought.

"I think it's both." The girl in the front row spoke quietly, as she always did in my class.

I sat forward a little, interested, "How so?"

"She's a woman, a Duchess, she may have had power but the play is full of misogyny, and truly she must obey her brothers. But she doesn't. She marries Antonio against their wishes, but that's not to say she didn't love him. It's clear she loves him..." She looked up from her book to meet my eyes, "Sometimes people love the person they can't have, but they'll do anything to have them, no matter what."

I smiled softly, "I completely agree." Nodding, I looked at my watch before I sighed, "Well... That's us for the weekend... I'll see you on Monday for our final class... How many of you is going to the party then?" I grinned, knowing that tonight was the night when all the teachers, all the staff and all the students, attended a massive party at the house on the centre of campus to celebrate the end of classes and beginning of finals.

Mostly the Professors went to "watch over" the party, but everyone knew that sometimes they were worse than the students.

Everyone in the class but their hands up... Everyone except the girl in the front row.

I glanced at her as a boy shouted from the back, "Are you going, Professor?"

I glanced up at him and laughed, "No... Not really my thing."

"But all the Professors go!" Seth argued.

I chuckled, "Not me, evidently."

I stood up, grabbing my briefcase and notes, "Well, enjoy yourself everyone."

Everyone filed out of the class, and I waited until the girl had passed my desk before I slipped into line behind her.

She smelled heavenly, like roses and... Something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I watched from the corner of my eye as she turned left and I turned right, separating as we did every Monday and Friday after my lectures.

I shut my eyes for a moment as I walked, trying to shut out thoughts of the girl in the front row.

The smart, beautiful, kind, caring, perfect... Isabella Swan.

* * *

"Come _on _dude!" Emmett shouted, throwing his arms in the air as if to emphasise his point, "She could be here for all you know!"

"No, she isn't going." I stated calmly.

Emmett was my best friend, and the only person who knew of my obsession with Isabella. He was dating Rosalie Hale, a girl who was in college too, and attending the party tonight.

He wanted _me _to go, for moral support, and so he wouldn't be standing like a douche in front of Rosalie's friends.

I sighed, shaking my head as he protested again, "Emmett, I'm not going!"

"Pleeeeease!" He pleaded, even getting down on his knees in front of me as I tried to watch the TV screen, "I swear man, I'll make it up to you."

"How?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Anything you want, whenever you want it." He nodded.

Hmm, I could use this to my advantage.

"Fine." I nodded, "I'll go."

Within a half an hour I'd showered, and pulled out some casual clothes to wear. Normally I wore suit trousers and a shirt and tie, but tonight I dressed in dark denim jeans, a pale blue shirt, and black shoes.

By eight Emmett and I had left my apartment and walked to Centre Square House. The place had been decorated from head to toe, lights were streaming out the window, and flashing from inside as music pumped through it. I cringed slightly as we entered. This really wasn't the place for me.

Emmett was clearly loving it though.

I grabbed his shirt sleeve and yanked him closer to me, "I swear, you leave me like a third wheel tonight and you'll regret it."

"I won't!" He looked at me with wide eyes, "I swear!"

... He did.

I stood at the bar, glancing around and smiling at everyone who called me. They all seemed very happy that Professor Edward Cullen was here.

He wasn't so happy though.

I grabbed another drink, and as I turned I had to grab the counter to stop myself from falling over. Blinking once, I stared down at the tabletop, trying to count the empty cups, to figure out how many of them I'd actually drunk.

Emmett had been gone, dancing with Rosalie for the past two hours, and I'd been drinking the whole time.

I took a step back, suddenly realising that standing at the bar I was perfectly fine, but now that I tried to move I was a complete and utter mess.

I turned around fully, my left foot swinging more than it was supposed to and nearly making me crash into the next counter containing more drinks.

Maybe another drink would help.

I lifted another cup, taking one swig before I realised it wasn't going to help me get home any sooner.

I walked towards the door, and in the back of my mind I knew I was banging shoulders with a few people, but I was just trying to get to the door in one piece.

As I walked, I found myself getting caught up in a crowd of dancers, and I couldn't find my way out. I turned and turned again, trying to see the door as I sucked in a deep breath.

The room was spinning. Or maybe it was me.

Suddenly, two warm soft hands were placed on my chest, stopping me from moving before I looked down at the slim figure.

My eyes were hazy, and I blinked a few times before I took her in.

She was wearing a tight red dress, and I was pretty sure it didn't travel far past her ass. The neckline travelled to her breasts, and my eyes focused on them a little longer than they should have.

I was a gentleman after all.

Apparently.

My eyes settled on her face, and my breathing hitched as I stared at her.

Her face was made up, her lips a deep red shade and her eyes smoky and dark.

Isabella never really wore makeup. She wore pale foundation, and a little mascara, but she didn't need anything other than that.

However, this girl... This girl reminded me of Isabella.

Her eyes were the same. They were deep brown, and full of knowledge.

"You look just like her..." I whispered, reaching my hand to her cheek to touch it softly.

"Like who?" She spoke back, and I heard myself moan softly at her voice.

"Isabella." I told her, "You look like her... Beautiful..."

Her eyes took me in, but she smiled a little, "You're drunk..."

"You're drunk." I retorted, before I sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'm drunk."

She giggled, lowering her head as she laughed. I placed my fingertip under her chin to make her raise her face again, "You look like Isabella... My beautiful perfect Isabella..."

She sucked in a breath, licking her lips before her eyes met mine, "How about I be Isabella?"

"What?" My brow creased in confusion.

Her hands snaked from my chest up to my neck, "How about I be Isabella for you... Tonight..."

I couldn't speak, instead I just stared at her for what seemed like eternity.

I was dreaming, right?

She moved onto her tiptoes to whisper in my ear, and my arms automatically snaked around her waist, "I'll let you do whatever you want to me... To Isabella... All you have to do is say yes."

My mouth went dry as I attempted to make sense of this whole thing. I had no clue who this girl was, I had no idea if she was student or not, and if she was then her suggestion was completely against the rules.

She pulled her head back to look at me, before reaching forward and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

My eyes drooped shut as my senses were hit with roses and... Something else.

With that simple movement, I was suddenly gripping her hips, tugging her towards the front door before anyone could see that I was leaving with someone, especially if she _was _a student.

I had no idea what we were doing as we ran across the road, and down the little street that led to my apartment. I was holding her hand tight in mine, and she was breathing heavily as she tried to keep up with me.

I knew I was drunk. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this.

But the girl reminded me too much of Isabella, and she was offering me a fantasy that had been going around in my head all year.

We climbed the steps to the apartment block, running up to the first floor as I pulled my keys from my pocket. I had the door open within seconds, my keys dropped onto the floor, and my body pressed against hers to close the door again.

At the sound of the clip to announce the door was safely shut, I suddenly felt as if I had this girl in my own little world, my own little haven where I could pretend she was Isabella and have my way with her.

My body was tight against hers, and her eyes were staring up at mine as I glanced at her lips.

"I'm Isabella..." She whispered, "Call me Isabella... Pretend I'm Isabella..."

I shut my eyes tight, pressing my forehead to hers as I attempted to find a rational thought in my head.

_This is wrong._

_This is so right._

Glancing at her once more, I moaned softly, "Isabella..." I lowered my lips to hers, feeling her kiss me back softly before she opened her mouth and let me slip my tongue inside.

My hands moved down to her hips, and I pulled her against my erection before she grinded her hips slowly, "Edward..." She groaned, "I've wanted you for so long."

"I've always wished for you Isabella..." I answered, "I've wanted you all year... I wanted you to want me..."

"You should've looked at me Edward... You would've seen how much I wanted you."

"All I do is watch you." I growled, lifting her suddenly so she could wrap her legs around my waist.

I found my way to the bedroom, setting her onto her feet before she turned around, "Help me with my dress." She requested softly, the same voice Isabella used in class.

I moved her long hair to one shoulder, before my hands stopped, "You always wear your hair up in class." I noted, "You should wear it down more often..." I lowered my head placing open mouthed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, making her shiver, "You are so fucking beautiful."

"I've never heard you curse before." She bit on her lip as she pressed back against me, her eyes glancing at the bed.

"I never normally do... But you drive me crazy."

My fingers found the zipper of her dress and I pulled it down slowly, moving my head back as I watched her bare skin become revealed to me. I groaned softly as the dress pooled at her feet, "You aren't wearing underwear." I stated lamely.

She took a step back to press her ass against my erection, and my hands moved automatically to cup her breasts. They fitted perfectly in the palms of my hands, and I felt my teeth bite down on my bottom lip at the contact.

"You are always so observant Professor." She smirked.

I looked down at her, letting out a breathy laugh before my lips clamped down on hers, kissing her passionately as my hands massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples as they hardened at my touch.

She groaned into the kiss, turning around suddenly to grab my shirt. Her fingers had undone the buttons and she was brushing the cloth away as I broke the contact between us. I stared down at her body, drinking in everything about her as she began to undo my belt.

She pushed down my jeans, before trailing her hands up my chest, "You are so..." She bit her lip, "Beautiful."

I chuckled once, "I'd use that word to describe you rather than me..."

Her eyes looked up at mine from under her lashes, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me again. One of my hands travelled to her hair as the other rested on her hip, backing her towards the bed. Her legs hit the bottom and she fell back, landing with a giggle.

I bent down and took off her black heels, before removing my jeans fully, as well as my shoes and socks. I climbed on to the bed beside her, and she parted her legs to let me get closer. I pressed myself against her heated wet core, moaning as she wrapped her legs around me to pull me closer.

"Why are you so perfect?" I mumbled, placing chaste kisses down her neck towards her breasts.

Her breathing hitched as my mouth found her left nipple, licking it slowly before I took it into my mouth and sucked gently. I turned my attention to her right, to give it the same attention as her fingers fisted in my hair.

"Why do I have to be your damn professor?" I whispered, "If I'd have met you on the street I'd have made you mine by now."

She moaned softly, before pulling my lips to hers and kissing me breathlessly, "Make me yours now." She whispered.

She reached down with both hands, pushing my boxers down before I sat up to help her. I moved to grab a condom from the nightstand, but she took hold of my wrist, "I've waited long enough for you Edward... Don't make me wait any longer."

"But we need protection." It sounded more like a question.

"I'm on the pill..." Her legs enveloped me again, "I want to feel all of you when you come inside me." She stated bluntly.

I bit down on my lip as I groaned, kissing her deeply as I placed my hands on her ass, lifting her slowly before I slipped inside her.

We both groaned at the contact, and her hands went to my shoulders as I pushed the rest of my length inside her.

"Fuck, you're tight." I moaned, my eyes shutting at the sensations. She was so warm, so wet, so god-damn tight.

Her breath was caught in her throat, "You're so big... Just like I imagined."

"You thought about me?" I asked, my brow creasing in surprise.

"Every night Edward..."

My head dropped onto her shoulder as I began to move slowly in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I placed both my hands above her head so I could look at her properly. I stared down at her as we moved against each other, our breaths a heavy mix and our moans colliding with each other in the silent room.

"I've dreamed... I've dreamed about this so much..." She groaned as she arched her back towards me, "I've wanted you to take me for so long..."

"All I've ever wanted is to have you Isabella... You're the smartest woman I know... You're beautiful... You're so fucking perfect." I grunted, my thrusts becoming harder and faster as she tightened around my cock, hardening it even further.

"I'm yours Edward..." She shut her eyes, her finger nails digging into my shoulders, "Fuck this feels so good..." She whispered, "Oh God..."

I reached down with one hand to run my touch over her breasts, moving it lower to where we were joined, touching her clit softly, moaning as she called my name.

I rubbed her slowly, pounding harder and faster as we both called for each other, moaning over and over again as we came closer and closer to our climax.

Her legs tightened like a vice around me, and her nails scrapped along my back as I lowered my head to kiss her, feeling her tighten around me in the same instant.

She broke our kiss after a short second, "EDWARD!" She yelled, her breath broken up as she arched her back towards me, shaking slightly as I gave one more hard thrust, feeling myself come undone as I spilled inside her, "Oh, Isabella!"

We stilled, riding out our orgasms as I slowly grinded against her for another minute. She was humming and moaning against me, and I couldn't deny that this was without a doubt the best sexual experience of my life.

I'd talked with Emmett about how to best please a woman, even before my second girlfriend. But nothing I ever did seemed to work with her. Nothing seemed to work except with Isabella...

I rested against her, pulling out of her slowly before I gathered her in my arms, cradling her against my chest. She was warm and soft, and I never wanted to let go of her.

Her arms encircled me, and I smiled as she sighed contently, "I don't think it gets much better than that..." She whispered.

"Mmm," I smiled, "You are absolutely perfect Isabella." I whispered, before we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, my head pounding as the light streamed in under the curtains. I frowned, my hands stretching over the bedsheets to find Isabella.

But she wasn't there.

Did I dream it?

I looked down at myself, covered in the duvet. I pulled it away from my body to glance down at my naked form. My eyes found my clothes on a pile on the floor, before my body resgistered the relief it felt. I sighed as I laid back against the pillows, shutting my eyes as I imagined last night again.

All the sexual tension, all the pent up frustration... Gone.

I moved a little, and then groaned.

I reached one hand up to my shoulder, my eyes widening as I felt the scratch marks.

"Fuck..." I whispered.

But it was worth it, right? It was worth it for... Isabella.

But it wasn't Isabella...

My eyes shut tight as I replayed my drunken state and everything I could remember about last night. I could remember everything about the sex, it was so mindblowing it would be hard to forget it... But meeting her at the party...

What had she said?

_Pretend I'm Isabella. _

"Oh God..." I turned in the bed, crushing my face to the pillow.

I actually did it with a random stranger, just so I could pretend it was Isabella Swan...

As the day continued, I refused to take Emmett's calls, I refused to talk to anyone.

I felt extremely disgusted by my actions, and not only disgusted but guilty.

I had it in my head that this girl was actually Isabella. I told her things I wanted to whisper to Isabella as I made love to her. I wanted my best sex to be with Isabella. I wanted everything to be with Isabella.

And now the idea sickened me because all I could think about was... The imposter.

On Sunday I finally agreed to see Emmett, and he knew something was up as soon as he looked at me.

"Fuck... Off..." He whispered when I told him, "She actually let you pretend she was Bella?"

"Isabella." I corrected, "And yeah, she did..."

"She was good, right?"

I cringed, but nodded, "The best."

"Fuck-ing hell." He noted, leaning back in his chair, "Well, at least you got her out of your system."

I nodded, swallowing a bit, "Yeah I suppose."

* * *

On Monday morning, I thought about taking the day off work. But it was my last class, and I wanted to wish them good luck and tell them goodbye.

Plus I wanted to see Isabella's face one more time, just to prove to myself that my over-obsessive love for this girl wasn't completely lost on me.

I walked into the lecture hall, glancing up at her seat to see if she'd already arrived.

Of course she had. She was never late.

She was seated in her normal seat in the front row, with a light blue blouse and jeans on her figure. Her make up was sutble as perusual, and her hair was long and wavy, lying down her back.

That surprised me the most.

Isabella never wore her hair down in class.

I began to teach, cramming in as much as possible before the two hours were up.

I handed out study packs and manuals, before I finally wished them good luck in their finals.

"You guys will do great... You're the smartest bunch of people I know." I smiled.

Once I'd dismissed the class, the students came and shook my hand before leaving. I knew that Isabella would come eventually, and I knew I had to act normal.

She stopped in front of me, smiling as she reached out. I took her hand, and within seconds my memory was flashing to nails in my back, nails digging so hard I still had marks there.

"Thank you for everything Professor Cullen." She smiled, "You were a great teacher."

"You were a great student." I replied as best I could.

Within moments her hand was gone from mine, and I knew I'd never feel her warm touch again.

Once the whole class had left, I sat down in my seat and put my head in my hands.

I didn't cry much, only a few times in my life to be precise, but as I thought of everything, the tears were dipping down my face without any sign of stopping.

I'd fallen in love with a girl who'd sat in the front row of my class for a whole year. She was perfect in every way. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was smart. She was funny. She was everything I could ever want...

And I'd never see her again.

* * *

Finals passed, and so did summer.

It had been two months since I'd last seen Isabella Swan, and to be honest it hadn't got much easier since day one.

Emmett tried to help. He tried to set me up on dates. He tried to bring me to clubs.

I refused everything.

Exam results were released, and when I found out my classes scores I couldn't have been more proud.

Especially because of Isabella... Full marks.

That's my girl.

I closed my book, glancing out the window of my apartment, knowing Emmett would be here soon.

It seemed urgent when he rang me to say he was coming over.

The buzzer sounded and I walked to release the main lock to let him in. I opened my apartment door, and headed into the kitchen to grab us a drink.

"Edward fucking Cullen, get your ass out here _right now!"_

That was Emmett's angry voice.

I left the drinks in the kitchen and walked out to the living room.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

My eyes settled on Emmett and Rosalie standing in the middle of my living room. They hadn't even bothered to close the front door.

"Edward... This is Rosalie." Emmett pointed to his girlfriend.

"Emmett. I've met her before?"

"Let me finish... Edward this is Rosalie, Bella's best friend."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at both of them, my heartbeat speeding up as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Sorry... What?" I breathed.

"This whole time, man... You're so fucking stupid! You're supposed to be a Uni lecturer? You couldn't even figure it out!"

"Figure what out?" I yelled, "Emmett what the fuck is going on!"

"This... All this Edward..." He shut his eyes, "Rose please explain..."

Rosalie sighed, smiling a little, "Edward... You might be angry... But know that we did it with the best of intentions... You see, Bella is my best friend... And I've known for a while now that she's liked you... We tell each other everything, just like you and Emmett do... Emmett and I were talking one night, and Bella rung me, needing to talk because... Well, she missed you... It was Easter break, she hadn't seen you in two weeks... You don't understand the true extent of this girls feelings for you Edward... I told Emmett what was going on, and he told me how you felt about Bella... To say that we got excited about playing cupid would be an understatement... We organised for Emmett to get you to go to the Centre Square House party, and I would get Bella to go... Emmett knew how to get you so angry that you'd get drunk, and while you sat drinking your night away we told Bella, we gave her a pep talk and told her to take a chance... So she did..." Rosalie shook her head, "Edward it was Bella you slept with... It _was her."_

I stared at the both of them, my heart not knowing whether to be happy or angry. I gritted my teeth, "You guys didn't tell me..."

"Well we were hoping you'd realise once you woke up." Emmett said, "Seriously dude, you're fucking dumb."

"I felt _guilty!_" I yelled, "I thought I'd slept with a random girl, a random girl I thought was Isabella, when it wasn't really her! It made me feel like crap!"

"I told you!" Rosalie growled suddenly, smacking Emmett's arm, "He's an actual gentleman! I knew I was right!"

Emmett rubbed the spot where she'd hit him, sighing, "Look dude... We tried to make it better... Those blind dates, those clubs I tried to get you to go to? Yeah, they were for you to see her... But you wouldn't go! She just convinced herself you didn't care, and she broke her own heart over it... You need to fix it, because... She's leaving."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, "What?"

"She's moving to San Francisco. She got offered a job there after she got her grades... Well, she got offered a job here in Seattle too but she thought that by taking it it would just cause her more pain." Rosalie explained.

"When is she going?" I breathed.

"Tonight." Rosalie stated, frowning, "She's packing right now."

"What's her address?" I asked quickly, already grabbing my jacket.

I nodded as Rosalie informed me, taking my keys and rushing out the door before I could even say goodbye to them.

My feet carried me down my street, and then two blocks over to where most of the graduate students lived. I climbed the steps, pulling open the door as I shook my head at the horrible security system.

I mounted the stairs, my lungs burning until I reached the fifth floor, trying desperately to find the door marked number 15.

My feet stopped dead when I seen it, and I didn't think of what I'd say, or what I'd do, I simply banged on the door as loud as I could.

It opened after a short second, and Isabella's eyes widened as she stared at me.

"Professor Cullen... What are you..."

She didn't finish her sentence, because I walked straight past her and into her apartment, which was already mostly packed away into boxes.

It hurt my heart to even look at it.

She shut the door behind me, and we both stood staring for a long minute, "I think we both know I'm not 'Professor Cullen' Isabella..." I stated bluntly, "And where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, and it gave me a moment to take in her messy hair, her old torn t shirt and her tight sweatpants.

"Edward... I wanted to tell you... Honestly I did."

"What? That it was really you I made love to? Or you're moving to San Francisco?"

She swallowed, and I saw tears build up in her eyes as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I... I wanted to tell you it was me... Everything you said to me was so... But then, during our class, you never said anything, you never made any reference or hint that you knew. You seemed so blase about it all, so I just assumed that it was just a fuck to you."

I paced the room, stopping right in front of her as my eyes burned into hers. I reached up, wiping under her eyes with my thumbs, "You are a silly silly girl."

She sniffed suddenly, and I couldn't resist the urge to pull her into my arms. She crushed herself against me, sobbing as she gripped my shirt, whispering that she was sorry.

"No." I shook my head, "I'm sorry... The reason I didn't say or do anything... Is because I felt guilty."

She raised her head, "You regret it?"

"Not anymore."

"I'm confused." She admitted.

"Everything I said to you Isabella, everything I told you, everything I did with you... I felt guilty because I'd done those things, said those things, and I thought it wasn't even you... I thought it was someone else, when I wanted so badly for it to be you."

She smiled a little, "Really?"

"Really... Jesus Christ Isabella, I've been in love with you since you first walked into my class. I'm crazy about you."

She gasped softly, her eyes closing, "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No, sweetheart."

Her eyes opened, "I love you too Edward... You're like my other half." She smiled.

I chuckled, "I meant what I said to you that night Isabella... You're absolutely perfect. You're sweet, and kind, and funny, and beautiful, and smart, and everything I've ever wanted..."

She reached up and traced her fingers down my cheek, "I've missed you."

I sighed, tightening my arms around her before I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers as I smelt that familiar smell once again.

It was intoxicating.

"Please don't go..." I whispered against her lips, "Please."

"But I've already turned down the job here."

I frowned, "I'll pull a few strings, I'll get them to offer it to you again."

She shook her head, "No." Just as my heart began to sink, she smiled, "I'll get the job back, or get a better one... But I'm not going to San Francisco."

I grinned, cupping her face as I kissed her more deeply, "I love you so much."

"I love you too... Can I ask a favour though?" She spoke in between kisses.

"Anything." I pulled away, "Do you want me to help you unpack or something?"

She shook her head, "No. I want you to take me to bed and make love to me."

I stared down at her, a slow smile forming over my lips as I pulled her closer, "It would be my pleasure." I placed a chaste kiss on her lips before I lifted her, carrying her towards the room she'd pointed to with a giggle.

I shut my eyes once I'd laid her on the bed, kissing her gently before opening my eyes to stare at her, "I love you." I promised.

"I love you too." Her brown eyes sparkled, and she smiled the same smile she had done for the past year, the same smile she wore as the girl in the front row.

My girl in the front row.

* * *

**Sooooo, I really hope you guys enjoyed that! It took me a few hours to write, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without writing it!**

**You guys probably won't hear from me until around Tuesday, so have a very Happy Easter!**

**Oh, and please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one shot :)**

**Ashley. xx**


End file.
